


Concerto

by Goddess_of_Chaos



Series: Loyalty [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_Chaos/pseuds/Goddess_of_Chaos





	Concerto

** _Concerto_ **

It was the night of the concert Anson had invited Jamie to. She was backstage with Ms. Cale, her instructor and, tonight, her director.

“Remember, Anson, that you need to pay attention to me on this song, okay?” Ms. Cale said, and Anson nodded. “With only you playing first violin, it’ll sound odd if you don’t come in at the right time.”

“Of course, Ms Cale.” Anson replied quietly, holding her violin, Tempest, by the neck. The two conversed for a few more minutes, then Ms. Cale nodded.

“Go ahead and do a beauty check, Anson. We’ve got about ten minutes before we start. It’ll help you keep your nerves down.”

“Of course, ma’am.” Anson murmured, then hurried away, stopping long enough to set Tempest down.

She entered the dressing room of the school, and stopped in front of the mirror, keeping her eyes trained on the floor until she reached the mirror.

Anson looked up slowly, taking in every detail.

Her heels, black with straps running up to wrap around her ankles, looked beautiful. Her outfit, a plain, dark blue princess-cut gown fell beautifully, highlighting Anson’s natural curves, and bringing a beautiful glow to her face. Her neck was adorned with a gold chain that held a single charm: a beautifully crafted A.

Her hair was sticking up everywhere, as per usual, and Anson didn’t mind it. She liked that part of her had remained the same tonight. Her eyes, just as purple as the day she was born, shone with nervousness and excitement.

She looked perfect. Today would be fun, since she would be finally showing her potential. Tiberius was there, and Anson was unsure of how to feel about it. Which is why she didn’t feel at all.

Anson nodded to herself, then walked out of the dressing room and hurried to the stage, taking her place in the front row. Ms. Cale looked at her with a questioning look and Anson nodded slightly, reassuring her teacher that she wasn’t going to break down.

The crowd began to cheer when the lights began to dim, leaving only the stage lit.

Ms. Cale walked up to the microphone, took a deep breath and spoke.

“Thank you all for coming tonight. My classes have been so eager for this night to come, and I hope we impress you all.”

She was done. When it came to a concert, Ms. Cale was a woman of few words. She preferred to let the music do all the talking.

The string orchestra played the first, second, and third songs beautifully, letting their music fill the entire auditorium.

Then, it was time for Anson. She stood up and went to the microphone, taking a deep breath as she did.

“This next song is special to all of us here tonight. All of us, from the violinists to the basists have lost someone important to us. This song honours all of those fallen angels, those everyday heroes that have left us tonight, and it is meant for anyone that has been lost in the crowd and on stage.” Anson said, then turned to Ms. Cale and nodded. She was ready.

The bases started first, followed by the cellos. The violas joined in next, then the second violins.

Finally, Anson started. Her part was the hardest, but also the most beautiful. It was like the words were there, being hummed, being said without being said, ringing in the ears of all listening.

The song ended slowly, with Anson drawing the note out. She sighed, letting it fade, letting the song go. It was done;  _ they  _ were done.

Quite frankly, she wasn’t sure what to do now. What if Jamie was here? What if he wasn’t? He probably wasn’t. After all, he had his own life outside of their friendship. He needed to live that life. So, why did she feel so hollow?

Anson had put a lot of effort into that song, and to have it end so suddenly was hard for her to deal with. She knew she would be playing it for a long time to come.

Anson sat down with a sigh, and threw herself into the remainder of the concert. She didn’t give herself time to think, to wonder, to grow nervous. It wasn’t practical, wasn’t logical.

Finally, the concert was over. Anson was lost suddenly; the glare of the lights were too bright, the roaring sound of the crowd was too loud, and she felt dizzy.

She stood slowly, and sighed as the world righted itself. Damn stupid anxiety.

Anson hurried backstage with the rest of the orchestra, finding her case and nestling Tempest into it almost reverently.

She sighed once more, then closed the case and zipped it up, standing when she was done. This concert was the last for the year; they wouldn’t be doing another.

She walked out from backstage, her case in hand. She was calm and collected on the outside, but on the inside, she was freaking out. What did she do now? This concert had been the focus of all her manic energy, the source of her income for so long, and now she didn’t know what to do. How did she make enough money to stay with Peony? How did she get all of that excess energy out?

That’s when she caught sight of him. He was standing against the wall, looking vaguely uncomfortable. His arms were folded over his chest, and a small smile was on his lips.

None of that mattered, though. What mattered was that  _ he came.  _ He was there. He had seen her concert.

Suddenly, Anson’s immienent panic attack seemed to be gone. She wasn’t panicking anymore.

She dropped her violin; it fell with a soft thud. She took a single step forward, then another, and suddenly she was running, pushing the crowds, trying to get to him.

The last fwew feet were clear of people, and Anson continued running, jumping and flinging herself into his arms.

“Oh, you came!”

Jamie laughed as he caught her and swung her around.

“Of course I came. You invited me, didn’t you?”

Anson smiled, then blushed as he set her down.

“Yeah, I did, but I didn’t expect you to show up.” Anson murmured. Jamie frowned.

“Why?”

“I thought perhaps you had previous arrangements, or perhaps a date.” Anson said as the two friends hurried back to her forgotten violin.

Jamie laughed.

“Me? A date? Anse, you’ve got to be kidding me. Have I ever dated?”

“Not during the time that  _ I’ve  _ known you, but that hardly means anything.” Anson muttered, and Jamie smiled softly.

“Sweetie, I don’t date. There’s no one out there for me.”

Anson frowned, turning to look at Jamie.

“That’s not true. There  _ has  _ to be someone out there, someone who’s right for you. There can’t  _ not  _ be.” Anson disagreed. Jamie’s smiled grew slightly.

“Thanks for the confidence, sweetheart.” Jamie whispered, then smiled brilliantly. “Today isn’t about me and my insecurities, though. It’s about you. How did you feel, having your own little solo?”

Anson laughed.

“It felt nice, actually. Like, I was good at something for once. It felt like I…. like I….” Anson trailed off, looing at her hands.

“‘Like what?” Jamie said.

“Like I  _ belonged.” _

And just like that, Jamie was hugging her.

“You always belong.”

And, with that, the two left the school, Anson leaning into Jamie as she started to slip into another panic attack. She wasn’t perfect, but at least she knew she belonged somewhere. It would be enough…….. Hopefully.


End file.
